


Rejoice

by demonpizzamutt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, blasphemy???, fall from grace, yeah definitely a bit blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonpizzamutt/pseuds/demonpizzamutt
Summary: Fisk said once that they were alike. Matt railed against that until he was finally drawn in.





	Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This just wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured I might as well share it.

Falling. He thought it would be more painful. His thoughts are drawn back to Sunday teachings and the old, droning echo between creaking pews and penitent masses. Bless me Father, for I have sinned. Falling. Lucifer fell too.

Matt wonders if it hurt. 

There's a common misconception about Lucifer and the lake of fire. Earth was first and the fire came later. Later as in _now_ , in a heated mouth pouring over his skin, mouthing at a pulse point hungrily. His body pressed between deceptive softness and immovable will. 

If someone had asked Matt only a handful of months ago where he thought his life would take him: this never would have even come up as a possibility to be entertained. Cradled and guided into the heat of Vanessa and cocooned by the mass of Fisk; eagerly welcomed by both. Sharp nails carving ugly, possessive things into his skin, and a big hand around the back of his neck that draws him into a kiss that pulls at the wreckage of his soul. There's no one he has left to pray for him. The question beckons again, caught like him between heat and silk, but he has the answer now. 

Lucifer must have rejoiced.


End file.
